Universe
by TSreh
Summary: May is in Sinnoh with Drew, and the gang meets Ash & Co. But who are these N.U.G. nuts, and why are they trying to kidnap Ash & Co.? Contest Shipping, Poke Shipping, Ikari Shipping, Winstraite Shipping, OC x OC. Abandoned.
1. Meetings at Floaroma

A group of four was sitting in a Pokemon Centre in Floaroma Town, where this years' Pokemon contest was being held. They had not been together for long as they were still recounting their experiences in the specific places where they had travelled. There were two girls and two boys, the youngest of the group being Dawn, a girl with a confident personality, blue hair, and a short skirt. Sitting at her side was May, a happy-go-lucky brunette who exposed too much skin for a cold place like Sinnoh.

The first and younger of the boys was Ash, an ambitious, over-zealous idiot. Rounding up the group was Brock, a pervert with morals and an education. Even though the three facts about Brock don't go well together, they are true.

Now that the group had talked about their adventures for almost an hour, Ash asked the most obvious question.

"What are you doing here May?"

See? I told you he was an idiot. I mean, he talked to the girl for an hour about how he beat the gym leaders of Sinnoh, and he had not even bothered to ask her why she was there.

"I'm glad you finally noticed Ash."

See?

"Sorry."

You should be. No wonder he never got a girl.

"I'm a reserve Judge."

"What? How?"

This last question was asked by our neighbourhood short skirt.

"I'm a Top Coordinator, and it was expected of me. Especially since I'm new."

"So that means you're gonna stick around till the end?"

No. The reserve Judge who may be needed in times of emergency will leave after they see the Festival has started. And they say blondes are dumb.

"Yes. But I can't complain. I might find out new techniques for when our own Grand Festival comes across."

"So May, where will you be staying?"

Some of you may notice this is the first sentence spoken by Brock in a while, and it isn't perverted. You see, he only goes after girls his age and older.

"In the Hotel with…"

Our not-so-dumb brunette had stopped before she said something bad. I like brunettes in general because they are smart, look hot and I'm one of them.

"…with? Who are you staying with May?"

The question had been asked by none other than our oh-so-subtle raven haired idiot.

"No one…I meant to say…"

Now what our deliciously over-exposed brunette had 'meant' to say will never be found out since at that exact moment, her PokeGear started ringing. She picked it up, and  
understandably, the people on her end only heard this.

"Hi! … Alright … Nothing special. I'm here at the Pokemon Centre with some old friends … you know Ash and Brock and Dawn … She's the coordinator who beat me in the Wallace cup … I won't _mom _… K! Bye."

Now, no one who heard this conversation could come to the conclusion that the one on the other end was May's mother, due to her emphasis on the word 'mom'.

"So it was your mom who called?"

Good Arceus! How dumb can that idiot really get!

"Nope! It was Drew!"

Oooh! I'm guessing she did not want to say that, because at that very moment when she spoke the name, her hand came over her mouth to stop her from spilling any more beans.

"Drew? Do you mean Drew Hayden?"

… I sense an impending doom on man kind..

May nodded.

EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! I REPEAT! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!

"!"

EMERGENCY OVER! IT IS NOW SAFE TO UNCOVER YOUR EARS!

"Where is he? Where?! Can you get me his photograph! Can I meet him? Can…"

This continued for a while, so I'll skip it. During her rant however, a certain idiot had this to say.

"Hey Brock, I think Dawn might be a Drew fangirl."

Oh no no no Ash! She hates his guts, that's why she's so ecstatic.

**(Half an hour later.)  
**

Now that everything in the group was calm and normal once more, an adolescent, who we know as Drew, with green hair, a smirk that had been painted on his face, and an ego to rival mine entered the area. Immediately the emergency sirens wailed. EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS! I REPEAT! EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!

"! IT'S DREW HAYDEN! !"

EMERGENCY OVER! IT IS NOW SAFE TO UNCOVER YOUR EARS!

The grass head made his way over to the group, only to be attacked by an over 'excited' Dawn. Do you understand why she wears a short skirt now?

"I'm you biggest fan! Sorry May."

Dawn was apologising to May, because in her sudden need to get 'on to' Drew, she stepped on Mays' foot. Now Dawn did apologise, but she decided she had to do more. So she turned around to face May, and bowed.

The result was about twenty wolf-whistles, and an embarrassed Drew looking towards the ceiling. Ash was trying to get a better view, while Brock smashed his head on the table. These were his thoughts:

_Why? Why why why? It's always with Drew or some other guy the girls do this for. Why is it never me? Why?  
_

However, the most surprising reaction chosen from these was Drew. He was embarrassed and was looking up. WTF? I think he's been whipped.

"Dawn! Stand Straight."

Damn that brunette! And I thought she was one of us.

"Hm? What's wrong May?"

Hah! You may be able to fool these idiots, but not me baby!

"I thought I saw…"

She did not continue her sentence though, and the blue haired slu…girl did not notice. In stead, all she saw was Drew make his way past her and sit beside May.

"You don't mind…do you?" He questioned the blue haired bim…teen.

She shook her head. One would obviously take it that she was saying that she did not mind. Actually she minded a lot. She just could not disagree with him. Sighing, she took a seat beside Ash. He looked at her and smiled. Now, to someone who did not know Mr. Ash Ketchum, it would have appeared that he gave her a warm welcoming smile. He did not. I've known the guy since I stole his feeder. Believe me; he was smiling at the thought of her naked.

Now, due to the fact that I'm becoming increasingly bored with the commenting after every other line, I'll right down the entire conversation, then comment on it together. Like the idea? Who am I to care though. Shut it and read.

Brock: So what are you doing here Drew.

Drew: Did May tell you guys?

B: Yup.

Dr: Same reason. The thing is, they usually send three Top Coordinators. Two who are inexperienced as us, and an experienced one such as Mr. Grustal.

Ash: So it's a coincidence you both are here together?

May: Not really.

B: Hah! You guys made it so you could be together…in one hotel room…together! {Starts drooling}

A: Eww!

Dawn: What really? That's _soooo_ romantic!

Dr: Actually we didn't arrange it like that.

M: Solidad forced us to do it.

A: Solidad? How did she do that?

M: With the help of her boyfriend…

Dr: …Robert.

Da: Aww! Isn't it cute? They finish each others sentences. {Drew and May glare at her.} They glare together too!

Enough! I can't take it anymore! I have to insult! Firstly, Brock. Let's take a peek in his thoughts.

_Oooh Nurse Joy you kinky, hot sexy babe! Lets head over to our Hotel Room and sleep…in one bed. {Opens Door} Oh look! Officer Jenny is in our bed! Looks like we'll have to share with her too!  
_

Wow…pervert. OK…next! Dawn finds it romantic that Drew and May are in the same hotel room, so she has put a temporary halt to trying to get Drew into her pants…skirt. Drew is looking at May, than Ash, then May, more May, May again…see a trend?

May is talking to Ash, looking at Drew, looking at Brock drooling, back to Drew, Drew's chest…trend. Finally, Ash. He's talking to May and Drew, interested in…well, not the talk, but rather Dawns figure which he is secretly ogling at. Nice group huh?

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, to those of you who are disappointed that 'May in Sinnoh…Alone' has been deleted, I tell you it is with good reason. While writing, I had an idea, which led to another, and coming together, they form this as a first chapter. Well, guess who the narrator is? No seriously, I want you guys to guess in a review or something.**

**Now let me warn you. Even though it appears to be a comedy, it's only because of the current narrator. There will come a point when the story is told normally, without him…and then there will be much, much less comedy…if you call this BS of a first chapter to be comedic. But if you want him to continue narrating longer, I'll work it in.**

**Thanks**

**~ TSreh out**


	2. Recounting

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Drew and May were all talking to each other about their respective journeys in Sinnoh and Johto.

"So, how did you two decide to journey together?"

This question resulted in both Drew and May looking at each other in an uncertain way, before turning to face the three in front of them.

"Let's go for a walk." Drew said while standing up. May nodded and stood up as well. Ash and the other two were uncertain, and hesitated before standing up. They exited the pokemon centre and walked towards the field of flowers at the western end of the town.

"We were in Violet City for the pokemon contest." Drew began speaking. The rest kept silent to hear this story. "May was at the pokemon centre and I was in a nearby field practicing."

**(Flashback)  
**

_Drew was creating new techniques for his pokemon. Right now he was training his Flygon, trying to perfect the new move it had learnt.  
_

"_Once more Flygon! Dragon Claw!"  
_

_Flygons' talons grew in size and flashed red, as he brought them down through the air. It was then that he noticed smoke rising in the sky, originating from the city. He promptly motioned Flygon to come down, and climbed its back. Once he was secure, he ordered Flygon to fly towards the source of the smoke.  
_

_He arrived their to see that it was the clump of trees outside the pokemon centre that was on fire, yet from his vantage point in the sky he managed to spot a black van escaping the scene. He did not know why, but his instincts told him to follow the van. He ordered Flygon to do so, and trailed it for a block. He was close enough to the van to hear a familiar scream from the van. The scream was feminine, and it barely took him a few seconds to place the voice to a face._

"_May!"  
_

_He was about to order Flygon to stop the van by using Hyper Beam on the road, but he found he was too late. The van skidded to a stop, because in front of it was a boy with a Swampert by his side. Drew could hear the next words he spoke.  
_

"_Freeze the wheels with Ice Beam!"  
_

_The Swampert immediately opened its mouth and a bright blue beam of ice immediately froze the tyres to the surface of the road. Two men got out of the car, wearing all black clothes.  
_

"_You'll pay for that boy! Salamence!"  
_

"_Tyranitar!"  
_

_Both men had called out pokemon against the lone Swampert. Drew knew this was unfair, so he immediately ordered Flygon to land beside the boy. They did not even acknowledge each other, rather simply standing their ground. The boy beside him then spoke.  
_

"_Let her go."  
_

_Drew was surprised that he knew May was inside the van, as he had found out by pure chance. The men however sneered.  
_

"_Ya don' know who yer messin' with buoy! Tyranitar Hyper Beam that fis'"  
_

"_Protect! Then Ice Beam Salamence!"  
_

"_No you don't! Salamence dodge it then use Ice Beam on that Flygon!"  
_

"_Stop it with Flamethrower Flygon!  
_

_The collision of ice and fire attacks caused a huge smoke cloud to be formed. Drew knew Flygon couldn't see in that, and ordered him to fly above it, but found his mistake when it was too late.  
_

"_There! Salamence Ice Beam!"  
_

_The beam of ice was heading straight for Flygon, who couldn't do anything to dodge it in time. Drew knew Flygon would be out if that attack hit, and prepared for the worst. It did not come.  
_

"_Swampert block it with Hydro-Pump!"  
_

_A tremendous blast of water hit the Ice Beam, causing both to divert from their path, falling harmlessly to the sides of the battle. Drew saw his chance and took it.  
_

"_Flygon Dragon Claw on Tyranitar!"  
_

_Neither of the men were expecting that so were taken completely be surprise when the Dragon Claw hit, but it did not do enough damage to finish Tyranitar.  
_

"_Swampert follow up with Brick Break!"  
_

_Swamperts' arm glowed white as it moved with an astounding speed towards Tyranitar and hit it on its chest. This was too much for Tyranitar as it fell down, unconscious.  
_

"_Salamence Ice Beam on Flygon!"  
_

"_Flygon throw it back with Steel Wing!"  
_

_The beam of ice once again head for Flygon, whose wings shone with a bright metallic light. When the beam was close enough, Flygon hit the beam with its left wing, as a batter would hit a ball. The beam head straight towards Salamence, knocking it out promptly. The men had an angry look on their faces as they recalled their pokemon, and were about to call out two more when the boy stopped them.  
_

"_Ice Beam their bodies."  
_

_Swampert used Ice beam, and immediately froze the two men up till their chests. Drew and the boy then ran to the back of the van.  
_

"_Flygon Dragon Claw!"  
_

_Using Dragon Claw, Flygon ripped apart the back of the van, to reveal a familiar brunette tied down with a gag on her mouth. Before Drew could even move, the boy had picked her out and laid her on the ground, swiftly removing her binds and gag. He placed his hand on her neck, checking her pulse. He then looked up to Drew.  
_

"_Take her to the pokemon centre."  
_

_All Drew could do was nod. The voice was extremely familiar now that he paid attention to it. He picked May up and placed her on Flygon, before sitting there himself, and flying off towards the centre.  
_

_Nurse Joy had said that she was physically alright, and would just need time to heal. Drew was sitting on a chair next to her bed. She looked so peaceful, sleeping as if nothing of concern had just occurred.  
_

_Suddenly the door opened to reveal the boy who had helped him before, and a girl. The boy was a brunette, with hazel eyes, full of concern. His face seemed extremely familiar to Drew, yet he knew he had never met the boy before today. The girl had shoulder length silver-grey hair, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue-grey, and they too seemed to be filled with concern.  
_

"_Is she alright?"  
_

_Drew nodded, and the two walked towards her bed. Drew stood up and extended his hand towards the boy.  
_

"_Thanks for the help. I'm Drew."  
_

_The boy nodded and shook hands with him. "Trevor."  
_

**(End Flashback)  
**

The group was now sitting on the ground, amongst the flowers, staring up at the sky. They had sat down with Drew in the middle as he told the story. May had unconsciously snuggled with Drew, as she too recounted the events of that day, and how it affected her. Drews' anger only grew when he saw Mays reaction to the story, and he wrapped and arm around her in a supportive gesture. On their left was Brock, sitting with his legs crossed, on their right Dawn, sitting against a tree, and further right, Ash who was lying on his back. Drew continued the story.

**(Flashback)  
**

_Trevor explained along with his friend Michelle as to how they had known the group responsible for attempting to kidnap May. They explained that they had named themselves The N.U.G., which was supposed to stand for New Universe Group. Their vision was not unlike that of Sinnohs' notorious Team Galactic. They planned to save only themselves and their followers from a global Armageddon which they had planned to start, and they did not know how, but May was somehow connected to their plan.  
_

"_Drew, you know there is safety in numbers. When she recovers, Trev and I would like you to travel with her. There's no telling when those people might try to get her again."  
_

"_Of course! You have to ask her. We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean I don't care for her."  
_

"_We know Drew. We'll come with you for a month, just to be safe."  
_

"_You don't need to."  
_

"_But we want to. You see, their plan may seem farfetched, but there is no telling of the truths of their actions."  
_

_Drew looked at both of them. He did not doubt that the boy was indeed a strong trainer, but he was uncertain of their motives. They seemed good natured, but how could he be sure. He did not have time to decide though, as just then, he heard a soft voice call out for him.  
_

"_Drew…"  
_

_He promptly looked at May, and the other two did the same. He stood up and walked over to her. His face displayed his worry.  
_

"_May? How do you feel?"  
_

"_I..I feel OK…Drew?"  
_

"_Hmm?"  
_

"_Where am I?"  
_

"_The pokemon centre."  
_

"_How did I get here… and why did they take me?" She immediately tried to stand up, and looked around, which is when she saw Michelle and Trevor. She looked at Michelle first, to find genuine worry in her eyes, and then she looked at Trevor. She did not know why, but simply looking at him made her heart warm. She did not understand what she felt, nor did she have time to, as just then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.  
_

"_They're friends May, calm down."  
_

"_Drew? How did I get here?"  
_

_She had expected Drew to answer, but instead found the answer coming from a female voice, one which she then connected to Michelle.  
_

"_He brought you here on his Flygon, and don't worry about the guys who tried to kidnap you, Officer Jenny rounded them up...which reminds me…" She turned towards Trevor, who in turn nodded.  
_

**(End Flashback)  
**

"When May recovered fully, her old self came back too, the joyful fun-loving one. Trev and Mish travelled with us for a little over a month, before they went back to their research in Ilex Forest. They became our best friends of sorts. And we I kept the promise which I made to Trev on the day they left." He turned to face May, a smile on his face. "I never let her fall."

Ash and Brock were shocked to say the least. The image they had of Drew in their minds was almost the opposite of what he was now. He was caring for May, something they knew he did before as well, yet not openly. Now they were together, and that seemed even more bizarre.

Dawn was completely over her fan girl phase as she saw the romantic moment unfold in front of her eyes. She was touched by the moment, which caused her own mind to zone out, into thoughts of another boy, someone she had a growing crush for…or was it greater than a crush?

She never got far with her stream of thoughts though, as at that moment her entire body, save for her head, was frozen, similar to what had happened to the other four.

* * *

**Authors Note: Rambling time. The last time I checked, no one had reviewed. That's not nice. Now as you can see, No major reason for it to be rated T…yet. Constructive criticism would really be appreciated, so please review. The list of implied shippings so far has been:**

**1. Contest Shipping**

**More to come…Next time on Universe, Chapter 3:**

_"…done! Now what?"_

_"We wait…count to ten."_

_"…OK…1…2…3…4…5…6…7…"_

_"Knock knock!" They all turned to see the smiling face of a young boy, his brown hair in a style similar to Drews', and his hazel eyes, bloodshot, yet still cheerful._

**Be sure to catch the next chapter, out on Sunday, 19th January 2010, 1530 hrs, GMT.**

**Thanks**

**~ TSreh out**


	3. Prison

**I like reviews. I have no idea why, but they motivate a writer to write more, better and faster. It's…it's just unexplainable why that happens, but I feel happy when I open hotmail and look into my inbox to see this "FF[Review Alert]" or something. So that is why I'm publishing the next chapter sooner and Chapter 4 on Sunday.  
**

**

* * *

**

Five figures were bound and gagged together, in what appeared to be a basement. They were the idiot, the pervert, the slut, the hottie, and the egotistical plant. The idiot was unconscious, and had his head on the sluts shoulder. Sitting beside the slut, naturally on the other side of the idiot, was the pervert. Now, the pervert appeared to be sleeping, but I doubt that. I doubt Ash was unconscious either. I think they were both enjoying the view.

On the perverts other side was the egotistical plant, and with her head resting on his shoulder, was the hottie. That bastard. He gets all the luck. I mean I'm better looking then him, but he still has more fans than I do, and he gets the best looking brunette too. It's really disappointing. Anyway…ya.

Now I think I'll have to get a new title for the pervert, because it looks like the plant is stealing his title. The bastards actually between the hotties legs now. Arceus damn him! And to think he looked whipped in the first chapter…but wait…I think he's gay. Seriously, the dudes between the legs of one of the finest brunettes I have ever laid these beautiful eyes on, and he's looking at her right leg. And his bound hands are doing something to her left foot. Now he's…wait…the sluts legs are open enough to…WOW! IT"S…

_{Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to inform you that our current narrator has been beat up by three cloaked people. We will apprehend and rewar…I mean punish them. The Chapter 2 Narrator shall now continue.}  
_

Drews' hands were fiddling with Mays left sock. He slid his hand into the sock, and grabbed something before extracting it.

"Mmhhmmh Mmhm"

He had attempted to speak something through his gag, but it seemed to be gibberish to Dawn, who was the only one awake besides Drew and May. They had been trapped in the basement for five hours now…possibly more. They all were awake at some point in time, but Ash tried to get up, hit his head on the wall, and fell back down, unconscious.

Brock had tried his best to get free, but after failing miserably, he let sleep overtake him. Dawn had cried for a while, but then she too got tired of it, but during all that time, Drew and May had appeared to be planning something. They had moved themselves somehow, to the position they were in now. Dawn looked at Drews' hand, or rather the device he held. It appeared to be a piece of wood, but when he pushed at some point with his thumb, the device immediately changed colour to pure black.

Dawn was completely confused as to what purpose it served, but she did not have long to wait till she was answered. In front of them materialised three figures. She recognised two of them to be humans, and the third a pokemon. It was without a doubt the pokemon that had used Teleport to get itself and the two humans to the basement. She first concentrated on the figure on her left.

It was a girl, possibly a year or two older then her. She had silver grey hair, tied in a ponytail and let to fall to her shoulder. She could not see her eyes, but she could see the clothes which she wore. They were clothes one would normally wear for hiking, with the boots to match. She appeared to be a little tomboyish if the clothes said anything, but when she stepped forward, and the light angle showed her head perfectly did Dawn notice something that changed the tomboyish appearance of the girl. Above her right ear was a five petal flower, not a small one though, but a rather large one, which covered her ear.

The middle figure was the pokemon, which Dawn immediately recognised as a Gallade. He appeared to be different from other Gallade in matters of colour, for he was not white and green as usual, rather being white and blue.

The figure on the right was a boy. He had brown hair in a style similar to Drews', and bloodshot hazel eyes. He was wearing hiker clothes, and a big backpack. He was smiling, which really set Dawn off. But she couldn't help but think that the boy was familiar, and rather cute.

"Someone called for help?" He had a cheerful voice. The girl hit him on the back of his head, and hurried towards Dawn and the two boys. The boy smirked, and head towards Drew and May. The girl first got Ash off Dawn, and then took off Dawns gag.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how horrible it has been to stmmm! Mhmh mmhmhhh hhnmmm!"

The boy looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "She talked too much."

Without missing a beat, the smirked literally grew on the boys face, as he finally removed all the binds off of May. He then proceeded to the same for Drew, as May removed her gag with her now free hands.

"Thanks Trev!"

"Don't mention it."

A minute later all five of them were free. Brock was awake once more, and Dawns gag was off again, on the condition that she wouldn't talk.

"So…I'm guessing they took your pokemon too?"

"Ya. They got everyone, but left us alone after that."

The boy known as Trev nodded, and extracted a pokeball from his pocket. He tossed it up to reveal a rather large pokemon, one which Dawn did not recognise.

"Make a hole wide enough for yourself."

The pokemon nodded its head. Dawn was surprised to see a fruit growing under its head, and its large wings were made of a leaf each. The pokemon opened its mouth and released a Hyper Beam attack. The wall crumbled where the attack hit, leaving a surprisingly large hole. The boy known as Trev then picked up Ash and placed him on the pokemons back. He then motioned for Brock and Drew too get onto it as well.

In the meantime, the girl had extracted a pokeball of her own and released a Drifblim. May grabbed hold of it, and helped Dawn do the same. The girl then took out another pokeball, and handed it to May.

"Just in case of an emergency."

"Thanks Mish."

Trev had done a similar thing, by giving Drew a pokeball. He then released another of his pokemon, which once again was recognisable by all of them as a Luxray.

"Go Tropius. We'll get your pokemon guys." The pokemon immediately flew off the ground, into the darkness of the night. Drifblim followed leaving both Trev and Mish in the basement, with Luxray by their side.

* * *

**  
That's it for now. I'll update on Sunday then. Try guessing who the three are who beat up the original narrator. And only one person has guessed at Narrator 1's identity. Try guys, four identities to figure out, not to mention Trev and Mish. These two are OC. Try guessing their full identities, as in regions, and relations to famous personalities. There are some. **

**~ TSreh out**


	4. Escape Part I

**I warn you now, my dear, dear reader that this chapter shall be in two parts. Part I which you shall be reading now, and later, Part II. I have made a partition between the two parts, but I still emphasize that there are TWO parts. Part I is told from the viewpoint of one of the five known characters, and Part II from the viewpoint of my two OCs.  
**

**PART I  
**

Brock looked down, despite the warnings he had been giving himself for the past five minutes, which was since when they had gotten out of the place where they were held. He remembered vividly the way they had been captured.

**(Flashback)  
**

_They had been sitting in a field, listening to Drew recount why he and May had decided to travel together. Just as his story had finished, he felt extremely cold and numb, all over his body, save for his head. He managed to look down, to say that his body was covered in a casing of ice. He was shocked to say the least, and even more so when he saw that the same had happened to the other four.  
_

_He then heard a chuckle from behind them. He attempted to turn his head so as to see who was behind them, but couldn't. However, he could see the pokemon in front of him. They were two Skarmory, looking at them venomously. The person behind them then spoke to someone else, someone who Brock had no idea where they were.  
_

"_Nice shot Linn. There are more, but we can carry them on that Salamence of yours."  
_

_Brock was now calling out for help. He was late in doing so, he realised, for by then Ash, Dawn and May were all shouting. He stopped after a while though when his attention was drawn to a large pokemon that landed a few feet away from him.  
_

"_Scream all ya guys want. You're not getting' any help if we can help it. A' Kadabra?"  
_

_Brock then looked around for the named pokemon. He could not find it, though he did manage to see something else. He saw the tree which Dawn had been sitting against. At a certain height, there was a faint yellow line. It took him a moment to register what it was, but he eventually realised it was Light Screen. They had used it to make sure their voices would not reach unwanted ears.  
_

_One of the men picked up the frozen Dawn, and placed her on Salamence.  
_

"_Now ya don' wanna struggle much baby. Ya don' want ta fall down to yer death do ya?"  
_

_Dawn, however, continued struggling and screaming, which resulted in the kidnapper to tie a gag on her. He then proceeded to do that to the other four. Brock had not even tried to resist as Ash had, but then again he managed to get through without having his jaw punched, once again unlike Ash. But the person who mainly caught Brocks' attention was Drew. Drew had not once attempted to call out for help and he seemed the most relaxed of the captives. He did not even seem to panic, yet when Brock looked carefully, he could see that Drew had managed to defrost his left hand, and was now trying to get into his left pocket.  
_

_Unfortunately, one of their captors had seen the movements as well, and had asked Salamence to once again freeze Drew, and after that punched his jaw. He then placed Ash and Brock on the Salamence, then placing Drew and May on a Skarmory each.  
_

_He then lost consciousness due to the cold, and he was sure the others had succumbed to it as well.  
_

* * *

_  
Brock woke up to see that he was sitting next to Dawn and Drew. He tried struggling, and was about to attempt to stand up, until Ash beat him to it. Ash had then proceeded to trip on his own feet, and hell back down, slamming his head against the wall. He attempted to struggle a little more, until he saw Drews' movements from the corners of his eyes. Drew was attempting to position himself for something, as he struggled with his binds. Brock saw his struggles for a moment, but then allowed sleep to overcome him.  
_

**(/Flashback)  
**

He was pulled out of his flashback by a sudden change of angle in Tropius' flight path. It had moved towards the ground at an amazing speed, heading for a clearing in the forest underneath. As suddenly as it had started, their decline ended, with Tropius standing full stable at the ground. As he slipped down, he looked up at Drew, who was holding Ash by the arms. He slowly lowered him to Brock, who then took him towards a tree to lay him down.

Evidently the night had not yet finished with providing strange and confusing situations. Once he and Ash were at a straight distance, Drew had ordered Tropius to fly once more, yet this time back from where they had come. He was too shocked by Drews' eccentricity, that he hardly noticed Drifblim land a little distance from where he was standing.

"Drew! What are you doing?!"

Drew looked down towards May, frustration apparent in his eyes. "Do you really think escaping would have been so easy if we were the targets?" Without waiting for a reply, he motioned for Tropius to fly back, at full speed. Brock watched his figure suddenly disappear in the darkness. He turned his attention to Dawn and May. Dawn was staring shocked at the sky. Anyone would be at the events that had transpired over mere hours. Yet Mays' reaction scared him to say the least, she had tears in her eyes, yet the rest of her expression did not show that she was going to cry.

She seemed angry rather. "You idiot! Drew! Come Back!"

* * *

They had been sitting in the same clearing for five minutes now, with no sign of Drew or the two who had rescued them. Brock was sitting up against a tree, staring at another one, contemplating what had happened, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Dawn was sitting in somewhat the same position as his; however, she was looking at the grass. Ash was still unconscious, and May was the only one standing. She had her eyes on the sky, waiting for the slightest hint of movement.

They did not see anything though, rather hearing it, as a giant explosion ensued, from somewhere to the left of where they were, from where they had arrived. It caused a chill move up his spine. He felt so…unsafe and insecure, that he did not know what to do at all. He wished he had his pokemon, yet they only one they had between them was the Drifblim that had carried May and Dawn.

He waited for any sign, any clue that the three back in their short term prison were faring well. He got better.

* * *

**  
Fin for Part I. Right then. Sorry for the unbelievably late update. I did something really stupid not worth mentioning. I will mention something else however. When some of my friends read this, they thought I was off my rocker. They knew me to be an avid ContestShipper, but also a supporter of IkariShipping, over any other Dawn or Paul ship. So they were surprised, to say the least, to realise that the first chapter gave some hints at PearlShipping.  
**

**I am sorry for anyone who thought that this is the secondary ship…it isn't. It isn't even on the list of ships I have for this story. To avoid further confusion, I'll add the list here and now.  
**

**ContestShipping{Drew x May} – PokeShipping{Ash x Misty} – IkariShipping{Paul x Dawn} – StrandedShipping{OC x OC(made it up)} – WinstraiteShipping{Max x Vivi}  
**

**There are many others, but I'll right them in when I reach a suitable point…the appearance of either:  
**

**1. Misty**

**2. Paul**

**3. Max**

**4. Vivi**

**5. Cynthia**

**6. OC #3  
**

**Put into a review who you want in FIRST.  
**

**~TSreh out**


	5. The End

**Ok guys and gals, i'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing with this story, so I end it here and now. I am really sorry for this, but I've just sort of lost my flare for writing in general now. This is scrapped, another two things I was writing abandoned and ... yeah ... but this here is a bonus for those of you who still care ...**

**The following highlights some info about this fic, as well as the main plot.**

* * *

Universe is basically an Action/Adventure/Romance FanFic, with some comedy thrown in. Its Shippings will play a big role, but may not be as big as people hope. Main Shippings Include:

Contest Shipping{Drew x May}

Poke Shipping{Ash x Misty}

Winstraite Shipping{Max x Vivi}

Stranded Shipping{OC Trevor x OC Michelle}

Ikari Shipping{Paul x Dawn}

The main characters go through many adventures, mostly focusing around the 'baddies' known as N.U.G. who plan to take over the world and collapse it, so as to be able to create a new world for themselves and their followers. Main Characters include Drew, May, Trevor and Michelle. Trevor was sent from the future by Celebi so as to ensure that N.U.G.'s plan fails, yet none of the main characters knows this.

It is eventually revealed that the head of N.U.G. came from the future as well, but further from Trevor's time.

Trevor has spent a lot of time with his parents' friends, Professor Gary Oak {narrator for some episodes}, Professor Max Maple {Uncle}, and Professor Tori {La Rousse}. He then knows a lot about the Space-Time Continuum, and during the climax, reveals something he figured out quiet recently.

There once was a tribe called The Hayn (hain) who nurtured growth along with the legendaries at the worlds beginning, and hence, their bloodline can easily interact with legendaries. The tribe eventually began dying out, and Trevor reveals that in this time frame, there is only one male with the actual special powers of The Hayn, which as previously explained was the power to control legendaries.

Everyone immediately suspects that Ash Ketchum is said male, but Trevor says that it is not possible. He then relates to them the one thing that never changed in the millennia of when The Hayn first began living. The male children always had the same eyes. He lowers his head and 'scratches his eyes' while saying this. He then faces them all to reveal that he had been wearing coloured contact lenses all this time. He completes his lecture by stating that all the males always had the SAME emerald green eyes. The group then looks from Trevors eyes to Drews and realise that they are the same.

Trevor makes them hold their questions and confirms that and Drew are indeed related. He continues to say that there was a prophecy, not unlike that of the 'chosen one'. He recites it:

_One who can trace his lineage_

_From the houses of Fren and Hayn_

_Will be the one to control_

_When all on this planet be slain_

_From the loyal house of Fren_

_The child shall inherit_

_The requirements for his job_

_Valor, loyalty, and spirit_

_From the noble house of Hayn_

_The youngling shall gain_

_The abilities to achieve his aim_

_And the tolerance to worldly pain_

_The bonding of houses_

_A complete ritual it be_

_The true legacy of trademarks_

_The child shall be_

_Lest tragedy occur_

_The world suffer_

_The union must_

_Never be based on lust_

_Through only a union of souls_

_May the mighty powers both tribes behold_

_Into one single entity_

_Be completely mould_

_His heart must know_

_Compassion throughout life_

_Unless his mission_

_Only increase strife_

_One who can trace his lineage_

_From the houses of Fren and Hayn_

_Will be the one to control_

_When all on this planet be slain._

He then proceeds to explain to them what the prophecy signifies, which is basically that of the ancient tribes of The Hayn and The Fren, two of their descendents shall have a child together, one who carries the trademark of both tribes, namely that that all true Haynic males have the same emerald green eyes, which both he and Drew possess, and that all true Frenii have the ability to regenerate any wound as long as important bodily functions have not been hampered by it for too long, nor has there been too much blood loss.

He then takes out a knife from his pocket and asks everyone to stay in their seats. He slits his wrist, and within the minute, the wound is healed to perfection.

It is now that everyone starts rapidly asking questions, but they are all silenced by Gary Oak, who allows Max to ask a question: You and Drew are both from the Hayn? _Yes. _But you said that there is only one with the true trademark of the Hayn in this time frame. _Obviously, I am not from this time frame. I'm from the future.  
_

They proceed to talk, during which Trevor confirms his full name to be Trevor Norman Hayden. Everyone is shocked to hear this, and asks why the name Norman was used, to which Trevor replies that it was his maternal grandfathers' name, revealing Drew and May to be his parents.

Everyone then questions Michelle's family, and Trevor reveals them to be Steven and Phoebe Stone, revealing her attraction to both steel type and ghost type pokemon.

As the story continues, Trev is whisked off by Ho-Oh, and does not return till the fight is almost over, with Mish facing the head of the N.U.G., Caleb Giovanni. He then appears in between the battle field, and using Swampert defeats Caleb once and for all, but it is revealed to be too late, as Caleb's weapon fires towards the shrine of Arceus.

Trev steps in front of the ray, causing himself to be blown up along with the weapon, resulting in minimal damage to Arceus's shrine.

Two days later all who knew of Trevs deed come to pay their last respects to him. All the women are crying, and there are tears on Drews eyes as well. People eventually notice that all the legendary pokemon have arrived to the funeral as well, including Arceus. May is crying the most in Drews arms, as she knows that she has lost her child. Mish then goes up to Arceus, and starts screaming at it.

"_Look! Look you sad excuse for The Creator Pokemon! A lone human had stood in the path of your destruction, and you do nothing! You're the frickin' Creator! You must have enough power to stop any of this madness from beginning, but you couldn't even get off your lazy ass to save him! He's never done a wrong thing in his life! He died saving you, and all of this world! Why don't you do anything to change this? Why?"  
_

She is too absorbed to notice that the earth had grown black, that it appeared that all who had been at the last battle and all the legendaries were hovering in air.

"_He was meant to restart the cycle. The cycle that has been going on for millennia. The cycle that had been carried out by the actual Hayn, when they were first created by my own ancestor, Arceus I. I am Arceus CXVI, and I was to be dead today, whether or not that weapon had worked. I was to lay an egg today, at the same time I died. This has been the system for 116 universes. They are created, destroyed, and recycled. All the universes had someone who fit the prophecy, almost exactly. ALMOST being the word of interest. There is a verse in the prophecy that states:  
_

_His heart must know_

_Compassion throughout life_

_Unless his mission_

_Only increase strife  
_

_Throughout his life…a clever thing, as compassion from ones parents cannot be taken as the compassion for life. It is to be one from whom his heart belongs to. All the others who matched the rest of the prophecy failed in this regard. And they did increase strife. The first universe did not have these 'battles' that are held today, even if they are in friendly competition. More of these wars and cruelty spawned from these new universes. He stopped the cycle. He ended the increment of strife, yet he did so by giving his life. Proof can be seen that his loss was a great one, as you can see. His pokemon are beside themselves with grief. He had once ordered them, that if he ever did die, they were to do whatsoever they please. They obeyed. They want to stay by his side. They do mourn him. And once they can no longer stay with his grave, they would go with you, my lady Michelle, or his parents, to retain familiarity, and to serve the ones that he himself loved. This shows his character, as the last of the true Hayn. The last to truly control what his real ancestors did…fate."  
_

Time reverses. It reverses to the moment Trev and Mish fell through Celebi's portal.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that was the main ideas and all…I'll post up the main characters and what they do in the next one…if you guys want…and yeah, I know it's kind of corny…sorry…

One thing to note is that if the world was to be destroyed, there would be no future for Trevor, Michelle and Caleb to come from, so what the characters don't know is that they come from a somewhat _alternate_ universe, and that they are here only because of the assistance of Palkia and Dialga…And you have to remember, Drew is a true Hayn, if he had wanted the legendaries to do something, they would have more or less complied. The problem was that because of all these time shifts and paradoxes, Arceus's clock got messed up as well, which is why the egg would have appeared before the birth of Trev…So he had to be transported there.

And the egg thing, see this: Arceus basically sustains the world, so when it dies, so does the world…

And N.U.G. … It stands for New Universe Group….like I said, CORNY!

Any questions, remarks, flames(I do deserve them) e.t.c would be acceptable and, in appropriate places, answered.

So thanks for reading through this.

**~TSreh out **


End file.
